Question and Answers
by TotalEclips
Summary: Answering questions
1. Chapter 1

So this goes for all my stories.

I always get a lot of questions from people who are not members and I cannot answer these questions, SOOOOO

I have decided to add a question and answer story on my fanfic account to answer all your questions.

I'm going to start with the old questions from my first fic and work my way through.

This is also because I'm having writers block.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**CatGirl**

Q. Do you take requests? If so I'd LOVE to give you a idea for a O.C! Please continue this is going great so far so good. Thanks, Cat girl

A. yeah, I'll do some requests, if I have the time.

 **lydia**

Q. I kinda like the idea of clips and Casey If you could maybe have them like each other that way?

A. Why does everyone ship Casey and Eclips!?

 **Orangefizz**

But other than that 5 stars dude...or dudette I'm not really sure...

A. Dudette

 **T-bone**

Hey so I was curious and granted this was my first time I when to you bio and whent to your davainArt I probaly spent over an hour on it and I loved it all of it it was absolutaly amazingly beautiful, I love the photos (and your wrighting)my favorite one is the charcoal drawling it's gorgeous I love it so much bye

Oh my god thank you. :D.

 **Bradleyg0303**

The movement we all bent waiting for Casey and eclip . Try to figure out this code LRDMESAC  
If you do you be the 1# well good job and good luck ;)

Ha easy. The code is

Leo Raph Donnie Mikey Eclips Splinter April Casey.

 **BubbleEwa**

Me: Oh my gosh! Is your arm okay?  
Eclipse: Uh, yeah. It's fine. *I jump and turn around*  
Me: When did you get here?!  
Eclips: 10 minutes ago. You are such a dork.*looks at my tmnt drawing* *I blush and try to shove it into my school binder*  
Me: Anyway, (still blushing) how long until TotalEclips is going to be okay?  
Eclips: That's classified information.*smirks* I should probably my get back now...Leo is going to freak out, I'm so late...*she disappears*  
Me:*stares at my windowsill where she was just a few seconds ago* That's ninja training...um...bye?  
Like it? I just wanted to try this and if you don't like it up stop.

A. Well it was entertaining. I want to see those Drawings!

Good luck with year 12! I'm struggling with year 7 :-(...Will it get better?

A. No… school never gets better.

 **Almost everyone asks**

How old is she?

A. Eclips is 14 but acts like a 6 year old.

 **Guest**

I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I...  
Ship Eclasey now.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Catgirl

**cATGIRL**

YUSS! Okay Here is my O.C idea! Name: Alexis Nichole Pitcher A.K.A Cat girl Age: 16 Hair: Shoulder length Blond . Eyes; Emerald Cat slit. Skin: Light tan. Body: Masculine skinny curves. Height: 5'7 Clothes: Skin tight black jumpsuit, black cat mask, black stiletto high heeled boots. Regular Clothes: Skinny blue jeans, light red T shirt, black leather jacket. weapons: Bullwhips and throwing knifes. Abilities: Top rank gymnastics, master of hand to hand combat, has night vision. Attitude: Spicy tempered, reckless, stubborn, sweet though but only shows it around the people she's truly comfortable with. Crush: Torn between Raphael and Casey Jones. Parents: Richard and Lucy Pitcher, died when Alexis was seven by a car accident. History: Alexis was living with her foster parents after her parents death, they soon died too due to a accident at a club no details were given just that the place burnt down with them in it. Alexis hit the streets, not wanting another drunk foster family, and took on as a vigilante after seeing the purple dragons mug a helpless woman. She sewed her own costume and started fighting the regular thugs and sometimes a foot bot or two. She was caught by the Karang however and got Cat DNA injected in her blood stream along with mutagen making her have cat's flexibility, high peek sent and sight. * SPOILER ALERT!* She later finds out her ability to talk to cats by chatting with Ice Cream Kitty!* Thanks, Cat girl P.S Please continue soon I wanna know what happens next with Eclips!

This is cool but like I said, I'm tight for time so don't count on me getting it down.

Also I want to know any change your a fan of Cat woman. I mean... **Skin tight black jumpsuit, black cat mask, black stiletto high heeled boots.** Sorry my friend pointed it out.


End file.
